In general, a dart refers to a ‘small arrow’ and is a game that makes marks by throwing an arrow-shaped dart pin to a centrifugal target marked with figures. The dart game has an advantage in that anybody can enjoy the dart game anytime and anywhere if there are only an arrow-headed dart and the dart target. In recent years, as various game methods have been developed and a scoring method has been organized, the dart game has been developed as worldwide leisure, and therefore, men and women of all ages have conveniently enjoyed the dart game.
In keeping with the popularity of the dart game, contests are often held in which a large number of players participate, rather than simply enjoying the dart game. Until recently, the dart game contests were mostly held off-line.
In recent years, the number of players who enjoy the dart game by on-line connection has also gradually increased. The on-line dart game contest is in progress with the trend, but since the online contest is held only at a designated place, differentiated advantages from the offline dart game contest are not significantly highlighted. One of the reasons why the dart game contest is in progress only at the designated place is to monitor players who try to cheat.
A cheating preventing measure up to now when the dart game content is in progress is taken by a method in which a referee who is delegated by World Dart Federation (WDF) and Korea Darts Federation (KDF) to directly be responsible for operating a game monitors the cheating in the vicinity of a dart board, and as a result, inconvenience of spatial constraint is caused to the players.
Korean Patent Application No. 2010-0034645 presents an illegal throwing sensing apparatus and method in a dart game and presents only a foul sensing apparatus that determines whether a dart pin hits and whether a player crosses a throwing line.
Therefore, as described above, when the online dart game contents is in progress, there is a need in the art to provide a new method for monitoring cheating so that the online dart game contest is in progress at a predetermined place where a dart game device is installed.